Phichit Chulanont
Phichit Chulanont (ピチット・チュラノン Pichitto Churanon)''' '''is a figure skater featured in Yuri!!! on Ice. Background He won bronze at the Four Continents Figure Skating Championships. He used to be a part of a Detroit skating club, along with Yūri Katsuki. Currently his home rink is in Bangkok. Appearance Phichit is a short young man with tan skin, black hair and dark eyes. Personality Plot Skate 4 - Like Yourself... And Complete the Free Program!! Yuuri calls him through video chat after seeing some of his photos on Instagram. Phichit answers him in his ice rink in Thailand. They talk for a bit, and Yuuri is surprised that Phichit went back to Thailand. Phichit tells Yuuri it was boring in Detroit after Yuuri left. They chat some more when Yuuri asks him if he remembers the girl in Detroit who composed a song for him that he ended up not using. Phichit tells Yuuri that she probably isn't upset with him, and promises to see if he can get them in touch with each other. Skate 6 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Short Program Phichit runs into Yuuri and Viktor at a hot pot restaurant, and ends up inviting Celestino (who the two have nicknamed "Ciao Ciao") and, later on, Leo and Guang Hong as well. He's first among the named characters to skate in the short program at the competition day, skating confidently with Shall We Skate? background music, which came from a movie called King and The Skater. His technical jumps consist of triple axel, triple lutz followed by triple toe loop, and quad toe loop. He took the 4th place in overall result for short program with 44.76 score for technical elements, 42.99 score for presentation, 1.00 deductions, and total score 86.75. Relationships Yuuri Katsuki Phichit was one of Yuuri's rink-mates and his roommate during their time in Detroit. The two of them were close, to the point where it's fine for Yuuri to face-time him at random hours. It's also evident that, during their time in Detroit, Phichit taught Yuuri basic Thai. Celestino Cialdini Celestino is Phichit's current coach. They went along fairly well to the point that Phichit sometimes asks him to take videos of his skating and give him "Ciao Ciao" nickname. Programs Short - Shall We Skate? Shall We Skate is the theme song of King And The Skater, a fictional movie in the Yuri on Ice universe, and also a song considered by many to be a warhorse. Free - Quotes "The Ice looks soaking wet." Trivia * According to SNS, Social Networking Sites, he's one of the Three Most Adorable Figure Skaters in Asia. * He is very active on SNS, and especially loves taking and posting selfies. As he is older than both Leo de la Iglesia and Guang Hong Ji, he had no trouble uploading risque photos of people Viktor being drunk. * His Instagram account is phichit+chu. * Phichit has an early cameo in episode 1, watching Yuri's viral skating video as he walks past his home rink in Bangkok. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Figure Skaters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Thailand